Go the Distance
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Hercules AU. Adrien in Ancient Greece and after one too many destroyed villages, must set out on a journey to discover who he really is. Also, his dad is a God? And this little black furball won't stop demanding cheese!
1. Chapter 1

Go the Distance

Chapter 1: Fate Finds Me

"I got this!" Adrien yells as he runs backwards. His green eyes on the discus thrown towards his direction, adrenaline pumping in his veins. This is it. This is his moment. Most of his young life, he had never been able to free up his schedule to find and make friends, let alone hang out with them. But during a break between modeling sessions in the bustling Greek market, some of the local boys had gotten a little rough in their frisbee match and sent the disc flying towards the young model.

The blonde ran backwards blindly - keeping his eyes on the prize. His heart beating hard in his chest, not so much from this one catch - but the idea that he's doing what other guys his age were up to - messing around and having fun. His mind was racing at the possibilities - they'd finish the match between shoots with the promise of hanging out later, catching something to eat and then-

Adrien felt himself collide with something cold and unforgiving, his head snapping back to connect with the object and all warm feelings of friendship drain from his soul. A harsh grinding noise rises to his ears and wincing, he gathers the courage to peer behind him just to see the first of a series of white twenty-five foot columns fall like dominoes all around the market. And the discus? It flies right smack into the back of the head of his father. The grown man turns around quickly, seeing his son sprawled on the ground and the columns teetering this way and that. As a deep frown sets in his features, Adrien takes action. Rushing quickly to his feet, he dashes to the second- no, third! They're falling too fast! - column to stop the destruction. Adrien grabs the marble column and pulls with all his might, but overcompensates and just swings the huge column in the wrong direction.

"Nonononononononononono-" but all efforts are futile. By now, the market people are scrambling out of the way as the dust clouds rise, concealing the damage temporarily. The heavy dust rushes into his lungs and forces the teen to double over in a coughing fit, desperately trying to clear his airway. The townspeople continue to panic, their shadows dancing in the dust clouds. The cries are nearly deafening, adding to the sinking feeling of regret in his gut, but there is one cry that stands out. A lone child stands in a clearing without a parent in sight. Adrien glances quickly around, noticing that two columns are heading straight for the young girl. She's terrified to the spot, crying her eyes out and smearing the dirt and tears about her face. Without hesitation, Adrien drops the column he was holding with a heavy thud and runs towards the child. It would be close, dodging between civilians, but he's nearly positive he could make it on time. Nearly. Each foot pounding on the dirt ground, he skids the last few feet to easily slide under the incoming columns with child in tow.

The young blonde holds her tight, her wails for a parent deafeningly loud in his ears, until the dust settles and people slowly emerge from cover. When the blood is no longer pounding in his ears, Adrien looks up to see a young mother rushing towards them. A self-conscious smile slips on his face as he stands to face her. Mumbling thanks, she grabs her child's hand and runs in the other direction. The child takes one last glance towards the blonde, to which he waves sheepishly. Groaning, the fatigue sets in as the adrenaline flows from his system. He slumps forward and is immediately cast in shadow.

A sharp chill shoots up his spine as he gasps, "H-heeey Dad! Pretty crazy turn of events, wasn't that? Well, no one got hurt so that's good, at least." Feeling nervous, he rest one hand behind his golden head and one hand on an extended hip, similar to the pose he was supposed to be modeling for the group of rising artists. A low mumble rises from around them. Various merchants complain about the constant damage to their little market - this was the third occurance this month! Emerald eyes lose their usual cheerful shine and cast themselves downward as the constant onslaught of complaints fly his way. His breath is caught in his throat.

Of course. He has such rotten luck. He tried to help the artists set up once, but ended up accidentally breaking nearly easel. Another time he tried to help gather a group of chickens, but accidentally kicked one when he tripped and, well, no one has seen the spotted hen since. So of course this market would, too, grow tiresome of the damages that followed him. Every town his family moves to always greets them with such enthusiasm to be the humble home of the famous Adrien Agreste - but they all resented the famous model eventually.

His father straightens his back and casts a warning look at the growing crowd. Startled at the sudden attention and embarrassed to have been caught, the crowd murmurs words of encouragement.

"It's okay, you didn't meant to."

"I wanted to add an extra bedroom to my house anyway - this hole from the column will be a great start for that!"

"Oh Adrien, you bring so much art and culture wherever you go, thank you so much for coming to our little village."

Adrien smiles weakly at their futile attempts to cheer him up, but the emotional damage had been setting in for a while now: a seed of doubt is always near his kind heart. No one could tolerate him and his destructive powers. His father grunts again, such a man of many words, and Adrien is reminded of his current predicament. A cold sweat threatens to break out as green eyes dart in every direction except the imposing figure in black before him "A-anyway, I guess I'll just go back-"

A firm hand securely grips his shoulder. A low, gravelly voice tells him, "No more."

Two words, but that's all that was needed to pummel any hope, any future attempts of being a normal teen.

But then again, Adrien Agreste was no normal teen and his parents made sure the world knew. As soon as he was born, it was obvious their child had extraordinary talents of strength. His parents had been simple merchants, but had ended that life when their prodigy child was merely three years old. Yes, with each passing season, his features matured and blossomed with sunshine. Bronze skin, golden hair, emerald green eyes - what greek could ask for more? The only life he has known was one where his mother managed his modeling business while his father acted as his bodyguard of sorts. His life is ensnared in a never-ending schedule from modeling-sessions, ancient greek lessons, Chinese lessons, what to wear, when to eat, when to sleep - it never ends.

"I understand," Adrien mumbles and walks back to the startled group of artists, one of them telling him to think of his mother's gyros. Getting back into routine, he follows the rest of his schedule nonchalantly.

When the sun had set, the artists could no longer see neither their model nor their work. One suggests some wax candles, but his father gives one firm glance that effectively silences the man. It's time to go home and no one could say otherwise. When everything was packed up, he and his son walk home to see dinner on the table. It's nice, always being able to eat together, though little words are spoken. But this evening, something… something is off.

"Natalie," his father stats simply, yet it implies much more.

"Of course," she pats her lips with a folded napkin and turns towards her son. "Adrien, it's time you hear the story of your birth."

He lets out a low groan, readying himself for this tale told a thousand times. "I know, I was born glowing like the sun and Zeus himself loved me so much he blessed me with the looks and strengths of every Greek hero before me. The story has been plastered all over Athens if not every Greek village and-"

"A lie."

Adrien stares at his father, his eyebrows knit together. Amazing how this man of few words could turn everything he has ever known on his head.

"Excuse me?" His parents were dark-haired and fair-skinned with dark eyes. Sure, he looked different, but that was a matter of genetics, a very unsupported theory during the times if discussed at all, that he received every recessive gene from his parents. His mother walks over to an over-extravagant portrait of the sunshine child and retrieves a small item from behind the frame. The candlelight glimmers off the small item as she walks over to him.

Adrien sits back with his hands paused on the table as if ready to bolt out of the room, not sure how to accept the situation. His breath pauses on his lips as his mother nears. Natalie extends her hands towards him to display a round metal disk with a red ribbon looped around a small chain. Adrien tenderly grasps the item for closer inspection. Engraved on the disc of gold is a single cloud with a bold lightning bolt striking the heavens.

"This…." The blonde starts, shaking his head and biting his bottom lip tenderly.

"This is the true story: Zeus did bless you, but we believe you are the child of one of the gods. This was around your neck when we found you on the mountains one stormy night crying all alone. We don't know the details of why you were abandoned there. However, now is the time we send you on a journey, life-changing we hope. It would be ill-advised to allow you to be static without training with your power as it is: uncontrollable. You are at full power a hundred percent of the time. It wasn't until you were twelve you could put your own clothes on without ripping them to shreds - oh god the tailoring bills. Imagine you as an adult with god-like strength just trying to do simple market tasks- the results would be catastrophic, if today wasn't evident enough. We could simply allow someone to take care of all these tasks, but that would not result in much for you, would it? You yourself would not benefit or grow into an adult if we were always there to coddle you."

So many thoughts are racing through his mind. His mother, no, well yes - anyway, her method of matter-of-factly telling him all of this just as she discusses his classes is throwing him for a loop. How can she expect him to accept all of this all at once and so suddenly? There wasn't any evidence or different behavior from them to suggest any kind of change from their bland, normal life. Adrien's mind reels as a cold sweat breaks on his back despite the warm room and his fingers tremble, but the medal in his hands is real, grounding him.

"You suggest I just get up and leave?" He looks up at his… guardians. They wouldn't just throw him out, would they?

"It would be wise to head to the temple of Zeus, pray for protection and seek advice from him. If you are one of the god's children, surely he'll send you signs to interpret. Remember your years of schooling."

Yep, they would do this to him. They would expect results of the highest kind immediately.

Despite learning that he was not related to these people by blood - they still raised him, cared for him, taught him many things that most people couldn't dream of. His life has been handed to him thus far, now it was time to make of it what he can. The rest of the meal is eaten in silence, a pretty normal normal occurrence but this silence is thick, a heavy atmosphere grows over them. The meal draws to a close and Adrien packs little for his journey. Standing on the porch, he hugs the both of them just the same as he bid his farewells.

"Goodbye, Mom," he whispers. He looks up at the tall figure, "Dad…"

His guardians keep up appearances and hold back tears, but Adrien felt one or two slip down his cheek. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of moonlight slip down his father's cheek, but this stoic paternal figure wouldn't cry, would he? One final wave and Adrien takes the first step to discovering who he is and who he's meant to be.

The trip to the Temple of Zeus had been… interesting in the least. Between climbing mountains and roaming the countryside most of the night - it was a miracle Adrien found the holy site at all by dawn. His pace slows as he approaches the temple, many figures of Zeus dancing gracefully in battle rest engraved in the space above. Adrien's eyes widen at the scene before him, a reminder of how glorious and magnificent this being is to the mortal realm. His numerous feats and glories plaster the interior, naturally leading the teen to the deepest section of the temple. White marble columns line either side of the room as footsteps echo throughout the chilly room.

A flicker of light catches his attention and he makes his way over to the torch hanging on the wall. Grabbing the torch, he notices the oil lining a short shelf on the wall. Curious, he tips the torch into it. Instantly the flame catches the oil, thirsty for more, and speeds down the slickened shelf. The flame dances all around the room and behind a massive statue that had been concealed in the dark. As the fire races to illuminate the room, Adrien stands in awe in the details of the figure. The teen could easily be the length of the mighty god's pinky of his mighty hands, if that.

 _Dear gods this statue is huge. Is this accurate to life size? He's not as muscular as I had thought he'd be,_ Adrien thought to himself as he strolls over to the prayer mosaic before the god. The figure is taller than most trees he's ever seen, nearly as tall as the mountains he climbed to get here. Instead of muscle, the god is heavily decorated in gold-plated robes draping elegantly across his body. What isn't glittering in gold was shining in precious stones. The cloth itself actually portrays more heroic murals of the god - how he created the world from a spool of thread. How each creature, plant and landmark was spun from a different thread. Every hero can be linked with the same golden string - a sign that he or she is blessed by the gods.

 _But what if I don't have that golden string? What if mine is tattered, that's why I have such great luck… maybe going on this journey was a mistake-_ He stops himself, lightly smacking his face as he squats low to the tiled floor. _Stop that! You're here to get clues to figure out where you're supposed to go next, not criticize the lack of bulging muscles you thought he had or what color your string of fate is-_

"Hey there, Mister Zeus." he nervously chuckles. "I hope things are going good up on Mount Olympus. Um, we've had a great harvest this year and pleasant weather - so thank you and-" Adrien sighs, feeling like this one-sided conversation isn't going anywhere.

"Look, I just found out that the people who raised me are not my actually family. I love them, I always will. Nothing can change that but I feel like I only know half of myself. I think I may be one of the children of any of the gods, but I was hoping you could send me a sign as to where I need to go next? Who do I need to ask?" Adrien pauses to stare at his hands, the hands that have caused so much trouble and destruction in his life.

"I just want to know who I am…"

Silence.

The sun continues to rise slowly from the east. The ocean is spread far beyond Adrien's vision: it's as empty and uncertain as his future. His knuckles glare white as he tightens his fists. His bottom lip trembles, but he bites it tenderly to quell his rising emotions. Emerald eyes close as he bows his head, unwilling to accept a dead end so soon. He just started! He can't return home so soon, they would turn him away until he came back with solid and promising results. Releasing the breath he held captive in his chest, he didn't notice the wind weaving through the columns. The flames dance to a new routine and seemingly bow to the statue as the wind carries the sparks all about the figure.

"I guess I'll go now," Adrien sniffs. "Sorry to bother you-"

"Adrien my boy," a deep voice shakes the temple. Adrien freezes, not daring to explore his surroundings for the source of the deep and powerful voice. "Welcome home."

The teen looks up to see the statue - Alive?! The statue no longer a solid object, but moves as if an actual being. Eyes of cool and collected judgement stare the teen down. If he looks closely enough, he could see the figure breathing!

"Who are you!?" Adrien shouted, fearing this was a trick. Was he going to get hit upside the head at any moment and robbed? That would be his rotten luck, wouldn't it? Any moment someone would come out from behind a curtain or column and-

A giant hand swoops down and picks him up effortlessly, setting his panic meter up a few bajillion notches. As he attempts to climb out of the marble hand, the figure calmly brings his hand closer to his stoney face. He rotates his marble hand as though watching a ladybug crawl all about his fingers.

"Adrien," He states firmly. The blond stops in his tracks, realizing he was much higher off the ground and much closer to the statue than he preferred. "I am what you mortals have dubbed 'Zeus,' God of Lightning and patriarch to every other god on Mount Olympus. I prefer to be called Gabriel, but when millions of followers have already chosen a name for you, it's much easier to just let them do their thing. I trust the humans assigned have taken adequate care of you. What of your powers?" At the last sentence, Gabriel appears much more animated, his eyes wide in excitement. Adrien's shoulders slump and he can't bring himself to look the god in the eyes.

"Powers? Well, I'm… I don't know how to use them yet but my family has sent me on a journey to control my strength. They sent me to you for answers, or at least something to point me in the right direction?" The all-powerful being seems…. Disappointed? He leans over on his throne to plop Adrien on the prayer mosaic floor.

"I see." Gabriel sat back in his throne, calculating silently. "I strongly suggest you begin intense training at once. No son of mine will remain a mortal with unflattering talents. You will not only learn to control them, but master other powers as well."

"Other powers? I haven't noticed any others-" Adrien paused. "Wait a minute, I'm YOUR son? Directly?" Disbelief floods his system, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Then doubt fills his mind as he asks tentatively, "But if I'm your son, why did you cast me out?"

"I did not discard you on that mountain top, someone kidnapped you the night you were born. If I could I would send the other gods to fetch you at once, to bring you home here on Mount Olympus. At once!" Gabriel closes his eyes, wincing from the pain of the dark memories. "But that night, someone stole you and killed your mother. By the time I found them, they had already changed you. As you are now, you cannot join us. I suspect training to be a hero will lead you to more answers."

The sun is rising higher, the first rays penetrating the temple through the columns.

"I'm running out of time." Gabriel speaks with a hint of irritance. He snaps his fingers and a strong wind picks up in the temple, blowing every which way and carrying all sound with it. Adrien covers his ears and hunkers down. He struggles to see even the giant form in front of him. But he hears a booming voice shout and he is sent flying out of the temple.

"Go, Son. And become the hero you are meant to be…"

He rolls head over heels, seeing the ground then sky then ground then sky, until he collides with a tree. The world spins before him as his mind grasps at anything to restore balance. When he comes to, the temple is nowhere to be seen. All signs of the ocean are gone as well. His only surroundings are a thick forest with little morning light seeping through.

"Well," the teen muttered to himself, glancing all around him. "Things can't get any worse, can they?"

He hadn't taken two steps before hearing a soft cry for help. A fleeting moment of panic washes over him before he charges off in the direction of the plea. Sure, he could ignore this person, but what if it were him? If he was in danger, he hoped there would be a kind person to save him. The cries are becoming louder, as well as the sounds of a scuffle.

Adrien breaks through the forest into a tiny clearing pooling in sunlight. In the center of the clearing a large, hulking beast pins someone down, nearly covering them. They're doing their best keeping the sharp teeth away from them, but it's clear that their strength is waning.

Without hesitation, Adrien grabs the nearest tree: four feet in diameter and thirty feet tall. He tugs with all his might, grunting as he feels the roots pop from the force. As the final root of resistance is snapped, Adrien stumbles back. He glances at the duo: good, he hasn't been noticed yet. At that moment, the victim's small branch separating him and the beast snapped.

The person cries as the dark beast lunges towards him- but the creature suddenly wasn't there anymore. The victim opens his eyes to barely catch a glimpse of the feral animal soaring far away from him. But how?

He turns to see a young teen panting as he casually holds one of the larger trees of the forest. This child appears to naturally radiate sunlight.

Adrien drops the tree and collapses onto the grass. _Holy crap that was scary. But if I hadn't been near, if I hadn't acted when I did_ \- a shudder whips through his body. Thinking of the other person, he calls out, "Are you okay?"

He rises from the ground and hobbles towards the person. The elderly gentleman starts to pick himself off the ground, but graciously accepts the teen's helping hand up. He stretches, popping a few bones in his back, before grabbing a random branch to resume to his hunched-over position.

"Thank you so much for taking care of that beast, young one." He smiles at the boy.

Adrien sighs, telling the stranger it was no problem. This individual is dressed in loose-fitting attire of red, but nothing the young teen of Greece had ever seen… except in his lessons…

"I'm sorry if this is rude," he starts. "But are you visiting from China?"

The elderly man raises an eyebrow. Stiffening quickly, Adrien nearly shouts, "Neverminditwasn'tthatimportantI'msorrytobotheryoubye!"

Without another thought, he bolts off into the woods with a heated blush tingeing his ears. He runs a mile or so until he notices a distinct thumping against his legs. He pauses and digs in the folds of his toga. His fingers bump something solid. Confused, he pulls out a strange wooden box with red chinese lettering he had never seen before.

Adrien pauses, curious about how this box made its way into his clothes, but curiosity was eating away at him. Cracking the lid just a tiny bit - the teen is engulfed in a light brighter than a dozen suns. He raises his arm instinctively to shield his eyes, but bumps something small.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat a new friend?" A quirky voice drawls out. Adrien lowers his arm, "F-friend?"

"Well," says the black mouse-like creature hovering inches from the teen's nose, his large green eyes burning with a hunger. "I wouldn't say friend so loosely just yet, if ever, so let's just start as business partners!"

Adrien just stared, his mind a few neurons spare of a short-circuit.

 _First I found out that the people who raised me were not actually my blood relatives and they forced me on a life-changing journey. Next I not only spoke with Zeus, but discovered he is actually my father. My parents are gods. Then I helped that old man in the woods from a creature I had never seen before. Now this speck is saying we're business partners. What luck I have…._

"Helllooooo," the creature taps on his forehead a few times. "The name's Plagg. All you have to do is wear the ring in the box. Say "Claws Out!" and you'll be given awesome powers. But I guess you already have some, so I better find some other chosen to accept me-"

"No no!" Adrien panics. What if this is an opportunity sent by Zeus to help him with his journey? While this was by far NOT one of the weirder ways the gods would interfere with mortals that he's seen in the scrolls, he should still be cautious but….

"So that's it? I just say those words and my will change?"

Plagg energetically zips around Adrien's head, proving to be annoying so soon after they met.

"That's the gist of it, kid!" He chuckles, soaking in the attention of his newest charge. The sun glints off his sharp fangs. His cat eyes lock onto Adrien's as he asks, "Do you think you're ready, kid? It's a lot of hard work, but with a little reward incentive for me - I think we can make something work."

The young blonde carefully takes the silver ring out of the box. It bears no special markings but Adrien still feels drawn to the plain band. If fate was sending him on a wild journey, he should accept it - no, embrace it! He slips the jewelry onto his ring finger on his right hand and instantly cries, "Plagg! Claws Out!"

The creature of fortune (good or bad yet to be determined) is forced into the ring, coating it in a black material. Adrien closes his eyes and feels the same material cover his body in a wave of intense heat. Gone was the pure, white toga he wore for modeling sessions. The material coating his body is skin-tight, but he also feels a pair of ears clip onto his head and a mask shield his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he gazes below to see a leathery skirt of sorts much like the Spartan army and a short sword sheathed at his hip. Adrien spun quickly to check out the rest of his attire - he had a leather tail! Looking his hands, the ring rests on the top-most layer. There had to be a significance to that detail, but he would worry about that later. Another peculiar fact would be the choice of claws at the end of his fingertips.

 _Can this day get any weirder?_

A beautiful moment happens then: he hears a dear- no, two! A mother and her fawn. Can't see them, but he can effortlessly hear their hooves crunch the grass and splash the water of a small creek. Adrien sits down and shuts his eyes, just listening to them walk, eat, etc. After a few moments where the peace seems blissfully unending, he opens his eyes and spots them on a far hill, but he can see them clearly, can count the spots on the fawn's back.

So his senses become heightened in this state as well, this is amazing. The longer he wears the attire, the more impressed and awed he became. A huge grin spreads on his face.

One moment, he was standing in the middle of the wood. Now? The enlightened teen is bounding through the forest, swinging in the trees, feeling alive! This is the closest he had ever felt to the feeling of freedom. Gone were the strict schedules, the unending lessons and the modeling sessions. The black-clad teen cries joyfully in this blissful moment of selfishness.

"Chat Noir." A familiar voice reaches his improved ears. Surprised, he pauses between leaps. The voice didn't speak anymore, but it had felt like a calling. That name, it seems so familiar…

Feeling brave, he searches for the source. After spending some time in the suit, he feels more powerful but also more fluid. The feeling would akin to a river circulating power continuously throughout his body. Adrien began bounding on all fours. Soon, the leather-clad teen finds the source of the voice to be the elderly gentleman he rescued earlier, patiently sitting on a tree stump. The man looks up at Adrien with eyes far wiser and sharper than thought possible, the sparkle still shining bright.

"Chat Noir, you ran away before I could properly introduce myself or thank you for your kind deed." The elder starts, standing from his seat and walking over to the young man. "My name is Master Fu and I will be your trainer. It will take time and much effort on your part, but we will make you a hero the gods will be proud of."

Adrien's eyes watered a bit.

"You will train me? Thank you so much, my name is-"

"Chat Noir!" Master Fu interrupts sternly. "While you bear the miraculous of the cat, you will never reveal your secret identity. There are many demons and humans alike who would kill you or worse just to get their hands on the miraculous." The old man's features melt into a smile.

"I understand." Adrien confirms, not really understanding. But if this was the price to pay to find out about his true self - this condition and his efforts would be worth it in the long run, right?

Master Fu smiles, "Excellent. Well, let's go home-"

"But I have so many questions!" Before Chat Noir could blink, the old man no taller than his waist had climbed up his back.

"We have a long road ahead of us, but we will start our new life tomorrow, Chat Noir."

Adrien lay on the ground panting. Every inch of his muscles scream in protest and every bit of his skin coated in sweat. His lungs burn as his ribs feel like iron bars. He needs more air, more time. But time was short and the training was hard.

The teen had to catch up somehow. So far, Master Fu has requested him to move statues around his garden. The statues were nothing compared to the one of his father in the temple, but were proving to be a challenge. Each requires more stamina than he thought he possessed but there are several more to carry.

The sun feels even more cruel today, blistering his back more times than he cared to count. Physical pain is a new concept to Adrien, with superhuman strength, his body could withstand a majority of whatever had been thrown at him. And it wasn't like his human parents had ever let him do anything but sit and study or stand and model. But this….

"Adrien!" He hears his instructor shout. Groaning, he rolls onto his stomach to stand wobbly on the manicured green. The young blonde knew he was training to be a hero. He was doing all this for the chance to learn who he is, who he's meant to be. Was the constant training worth it?

The elderly man wanders over to his charge, sensing doubt in the young man. Adrien's eyes cloud over as the fatigue grows. Master Fu frowns slightly, then gently guides the teen to the edge of his house. A tea set and lonely plate of sweets eagerly await to be used.

The clouds dissipate in Adrien's eyes as the temptation of a break nears. Grateful, he thanks his trainer and starts munching on an array of sugar sweets.

"Adrien, do you know why I've chosen you to be my final trainee?" The elder asks, watching the boy pause.

"I… I don't know. I think I was just in the right place and the right time. Everyone I know is pressuring me to discover this great truth about myself but I can't selfishly accept your guidance." A heavy sigh escapes his lips. "I think you need to find a better person for you to train. I'm sorry Master Fu, I'll leave tomorrow so I don't burden you any longer."

The elder watches his charge stand slowly before patting the spot next to him on the low porch.

"I did not make a mistake in choosing you, Adrien. The beast that attacked me the day we met would have caused serious damage if you hadn't come to my aid. He caught me off guard, or really, I was too slow to react." A green ball flies from the robes of his trainer.

"Master, you are growing too old," Wayfu, the turtle kwami gently added. Adrien had learned many things about his kwami Plagg and the powers he gave the teen. Speaking of which -

"Yeah, you're like - a thousand years old already." The cat kwami adds, though no one asked.

There he was, rude as ever. Adrien sighs, giving his kwami a piece of cheese to silence him.

"But," Master Fu continues, not deterred from the interruptions. "I sense a great evil continuing to grow in these lands. Greece needs a hero."

Adrien stands impatiently, nearly tossing the sweets in his hand.

"But what if you're wrong? What if this is all a coincidence, or a misunderstanding of what fate has in store for us? I just don't want to selfishly accept your gratitude and training just because it conveniently aligns in _my_ destiny of becoming a hero. What if you were meant to find someone else and I had to undergo a traumatic journey instead? I want to make a difference in this world. I want to earn your instruction and training." Adrien impatiently stands up again, pacing back and forth. He continues to mumble under his breath about greatness and the stars not aligning for him.

Master Fu looks up at his young charge. Did he really not believe in himself? How badly did he believe his powers were a curse that only wrought destruction? They would prove to be extremely helpful in a battle of good vs evil, if he just saw that… The old man stood up from his porch, a silent motion that meant break time had ended.

Without looking behind him, he stats, "It's time you got a good look at the world that _needs_ you to believe in yourself, a world that needs your power in order to be saved."


	2. Chat's Luck

Go the Distance

Chapter 2

The Muck and Chat's Luck

A black blur races through the forest, his footsteps silent. Senses heightened, his green cat eyes sharpen as they absorb his surroundings. The extra weight on his back does little to slow him down. The air is crisp and refreshingly cool as it swirls around his lungs. He hears nearly every sound down to the rabbits in the bush to his right munching on some green leaves. The blonde is absorbing all of this information, but it's not overwhelming in the slightest.

"Chat Noir," The elder behind him speaks plainly. "There is a force of evil threatening mankind. I'm not asking you to save the world - but if you stop him here, you'll hinder his spread of power. The town nearest us is under constant attack from his shenanigans. Humans and monsters alike terrorize the streets and countryside."

"Then why not urge the people to move somewhere else? If he hasn't spread to the nearby towns, why not-" A sharp smack upside his head silences him immediately.

"You are not listening!" Master Fu speaks sternly towards the boy, feeling the youth's shoulders tense. "We can't allow this evil to spread - so we stop it at the source. You are just at the beginning of your training, so you are not yet ready to face him. Rule number 23: Don't do anything reckless."

"Him?" Chat Noir asks, dodging various nature in his path. Though there's less and less nature in his way, he must be nearing the town soon. "How long has this force been causing trouble for you to sound familiar of him?"

Master Fu pauses, recalling when everything did start. Was it sudden? Or were there signs far before the event? Just as he was about to answer, a group of children burst out from a patch of bushes. Chat Noir skids to a stop, his leather tail whipping in front of him to help catch his balance. The tears on their flushed faces burn into Chat's memory, his green eyes wide. Of the five of them, only three are above ten years old, but just barely. Their lips quiver as they gauge this new encounter, the figure in black towering over them with intense eyes of green. Fearing they were facing another beast, the children run screaming off in the opposite direction. The blonde kneels to let his master slide off, readying himself to spring from the kneeling position. These kids shouldn't be out in the forest so near to the sun setting and darkness blanketing them all - they would need an escort to ensure they got to the city safely. Breath held, his calf muscles tense and toes dig into the dry ground.

"Stop! Release me!" His cat ears pick up on the young woman's voice from where the children ran from beyond the bushes. Standing, he still couldn't find the source of the voice. "You won't get away with this!"

Whatever words of objection Master Fu said, Chat didn't hear them. With his new powers, Chat Noir catapults himself through the trees, breaking through a clearing. Despite the evening sun, no light shone here. Chat Noir cranes his neck up to see a giant shadow blocking the sun. Sounds of a struggle strike his ears and he runs towards the monster. The closer he gets to the base of the beast, the more his nightvision adjusts.

But the smell…

The intense odor crinkles his nose and forces a hand to cover his sensitive nose. His eyes water slightly as he searches, desperately, for the voice he heard cry out earlier.

"Get out of the way!" A shriek from high above calls out whilst in the clutches of the beast. "He's made of mud! There's no end to his body and if he manages to touch you, you get sucked in! Please - run away and get to safety!"

Just then, a giant purple section of the beast's arm detaches from the ever-moving body. Instinct taking over, Chat finds himself jumping and twisting to the other side of the clearing within seconds. Furrowing his brows, he gazes up at the girl again to access the situation. She's struggling in the monster's grasp, only one of her arms free. He could hear her breathing becoming more labored with each breath, gasping lips begging for just a little more air.

The earth monster laughs and sends more mud her way, covering her completely.

"No!" Drawing his short sword, Chat Noir charges the creature. There's no way she can breathe, the mud will smother any air pockets. So how much time does she have? No, how much time does _he_ have?

 _Now is not the time,_ he thinks. _Just move. Just go! Just keep-_

Another hunk of the purple mud detaches from the main body. With a cry from deep within, Chat Noir grips his sword with both hands and leaps towards the form. As he swings for the mass, his sword stretches farther and farther away from himself. The drag increases, straining against his muscles as the blade splices into the thickness but he pushes on, backing the attack with more force.

Then sunlight.

Beautiful, warm sunlight nearly blinds the boy as he slices entirely through the form. Chat pauses, taking in this admirable feat as he descends.

He could do this.

He could become a hero.

A smile spreads across his tan features as he twists midair to face his foe. The mountain of mud chuckles darkly, "Come here, Ladybug."

Chat snaps his attention back to the top of the monster. The remaining purple arm slowly rises to the creatures glowing yellow eyes. A dark shadow passes over the muddy villain's face and he says, nodding, "Ladybug you don't have much time left. Are you even conscious anymore?"

A cold shiver shoots down Chat's spine as his feet hit the ground, sinking with realization. Clenching his teeth, he shouts, "Release her! I'll give you a worthy fight!"

As the blonde charges for a second time, the purple mass chuckles darkly once more.

"Why? I already have what I've come for. I don't need to bother with you." With that, before Chat could jump, the mud creature rears his head back as if opening his mouth.

"No!" He roars, eyes widening.

This can't be happening.

The muddy appendage hovers above the opening and the entire appendage breaks off.

The boy in leather skids to a stop directly in front of his opponent. The sword, even back to its original size, feels heavier than ever in his grip. The sharp metal rings in his ears when blade hits the ground, having slipped from his loose hold. A dull ache clouds in his chest as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. His knees connect to the unforgiving ground covered in muck.

 _I failed. I couldn't save her. I didn't even know her but I was_ _ **here**_ _! I will never wash this memory away. I should have done more but what? I never should have left home. Even with all my screw-ups in the past, no one was seriously injured. I never should have thought I could be more than clumsy, nuisance me. No one was killed before I left. No one died because of me._

 _I shouldn't have tried to be a hero._

 _I shouldn't have pretended I could become one._

"Still here, tomcat?" the dark voice booms from above him. The boy in leather should move, he should return to Master Fu and get away. "I think I'll try some cat too, an extra meal wouldn't be so-"

The voice pauses, choking. Chat Noir looks up to the creature's eyes squeezed shut. The mud pours heavily from different locations on his massive body, mimicking someone heaving. A bright light shines intensely from within, breaking his sturdy form. Chat shields his eyes but witnesses his body break away completely as pieces fly all over the clearing.

The boy in leather gazes in awe as the girl he saw earlier flies from the depths of the beast. She's soaring on the rays of the setting sun, basking in the red light as she swings her weapon, a leather whip, all around herself in a constant force of motion. A rapidly spinning tornado scatters the muddy remains until a sharp click is heard.

"There!" the amazing girl shouts breathlessly. She pauses long enough to snag the item with her whip, snapping the leather to flick the item to her hand.

His heart skips a beat.

The beast was just beginning to stir for a counter attack but melts into the earth as she swiftly breaks the small item in her hands, producing a butterfly… of sorts...

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma." She shouts, catching the butterfly dripping in evil. Her expression softens as she brings the panicked insect to her lips. A soft kiss, and the evil erodes until only a pure, white innocence remains.

Chat's heart continues to beat irregularly as he stands, slowly making his way towards this mysterious girl. He notices how her blue hair is tied up with a braid across her crown. How she bears a uniform similar to his, but red cloth with black dots. The metal chestplate glistens brightly in the setting sun as her whip rests coiled on her hip.

With a soft sigh, she raises her arms towards the heavens.

"Bye bye, little butterfly…" she sighs, but her stance falters. Assuming the worst, Chat closes the distance between them. Just as her knees give out, she falls backwards to collide against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Chat asks earnestly, cupping her face uncertainly in hopes of seeing any kind of response. Her eyes flutter. She raises her arm and whispers so gently, "Miraculous… Ladybug."

She may have gone limp from her gentle words, but they produce such fantastic responses: she weakly tosses up a short mask that bursts into a thousand ladybugs ready to swarm the entire clearing. Every area they sweep to and from is purged of any evidence of a fight or of the monster. The bright ladybugs hover over the largest mass for a longer time than any other section. Once they leave, Chat could see a middle-aged man in simple clothing resting on the ground. He groans as he attempts to raise himself up.

Chat's eyes and the stranger's lock for an instant - the blonde instantly tightens his hold on the amazing girl while wary of his claws. A deep rumble erupts from his chest, surprising even him as his ears fold flat on his blonde head. A moment of panic flashes in the stranger's eyes as he hastens to get up.

"Is Ladybug okay?" The stranger shouts. Chat blinks. The man starts running towards the duo before doubt clouded the farmer's eyes. "You're not going to hurt her… are you? Are you another victim?"

"Who are you to talk? You nearly killed her!" Lifting the passed out girl into his arms was child's play, he could carry her bridal style easily. The stranger halts a few paces away. The tension in the air thickens.

"Chat Noir! Stop right there!" Master Fu emerges from the nearby bushes. The elder glances at the girl in his arms but quickly turns his attention to the man in the distance. "We are glad you have been purified, good sir. Remember to keep your emotions in check or this battle will happen again! We'll take care of Ladybug, worry not."

With a short wave, his master turns back towards the forest while muttering, "Follow, Chat Noir. Rule number 23-"

"Don't do anything reckless." Chat answers automatically, following his master's footsteps obediently with serious eyes and flat ears. Once they break through the treeline, the sun bore no power and left the air with a steep chill. The young blonde looks on without difficulty thanks to his companion's powers of the night. Biting his lip, Chat lowers his head to gaze upon the girl's face. Her expression is so peaceful, much different than when she had burst from the depth of the mud monster. She had a confident look on her face then, one of determination.

A face he still lacks.

"Do you know who she is, Master Fu?" Chat asks, not looking away as he continues to study her face. Just like him, she bore a mask to cover her eyes. Her freckles dot her cheeks like the stars above. Her pink lips part slightly as she breathes evenly, a good sign at least.

"She is another miraculous user: Ladybug."

Chat pauses.

"You mean, she's like me-"

"Don't waste time now, we need to ensure her health and safety," the elder shouts urgently. Chat straightens up, once again tightening his hold on her and bringing her closer to his chest. Master Fu relaxes, "she is human, but she does bear a miraculous. We need to return to the training grounds soon, then I will explain more - to _both_ of you."

With renewed determination, Chat urges his master to climb onto his back before sprinting off towards the direction of his home for the past month. Careful not to jostle her too much, he ran with long strides, each step barely kissing the ground.

Master Fu steps out from the paper screen silently, the candles behind him flicker once as he closes the door. Adrien glances behind him with eager and worried eyes. His master merely stares ahead for a minute, stroking his beard thoughtfully, before gesturing that the duo should step outside. The air is busy with the symphony of the night, but Adrien couldn't hear any of it. His sole focus is on this new girl.

"How is she?" he asks earnestly.

 _This girl… Ladybug. Master Fu said she and I were similar in many ways, but also very different in countless more. If she bears a miraculous, did she receive hers from Master Fu as well? In the past month I've been training here, I haven't seen anyone else besides him. How long has she been a miraculous bearer?_

How long has she been a hero?

"Stop making yourself dizzy with questions, Chat noir."

Adrien sighs - the elder always insists on addressing his charge in the hero alter-ego. Custom to evening discussions, the blonde had prepared a simple tea for the both of them. Master Fu gingerly picks up one of the cups before stating, "The symbol of the ladybug has always been of luck while the cat has been cast out as a symbol of destruction. Those are the hands fate has given you, there is not another way. While you already possess great strength, Plagg will awaken more powers within you. Ladybug, however, was never meant to play the role of combat, hers is of support. You saw how she broke the tainted item and purified the force behind the evil."

Adrien lowers his head into his hands, "I saw but I don't understand. Even that man, he hurt her yet he asked if I was going to harm her, if I was another victim. It doesn't make sense." Golden locks shake side to side. Master Fu sighs.

"When a person becomes overwhelmed with negative emotions, Hades sends out an Akuma, the dark butterfly you saw Ladybug catch. They are completely overpowered and play right into Hades' hands. While they gain incredible powers, they lose their humanity. We can't blame them." The door behind them shoots open and Adrien feels Plagg engrave himself into the teen's skin, a sign his transformation is complete.

"But we can protect them!" Ladybug declares, red fireflies of light shimmering around her. She eyes them both suspiciously. "I have seen too many famillies split because of Hades' lust for power. I don't plan to stop protecting the people here any time soon-" She thrusts a finger nearly up the blonde's nose.

"-And I don't need a partner." Ladybug places her hands on her hips, a judging eye keen on keeping Chat Noir in her sight. "I'm a damsel. I was in distress. But I got this, tomcat."

Rapidly backpedaling, Chat Noir stands to face her with his hands raised in defense. Master Fu rises to reprimand the heroine, but the blonde cuts him off, "L-look, we got off on the wrong step. That's all!" He sticks his arm out awkwardly, waiting for her to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ad-" Master Fu swiftly flicks his wrist, planting the end of his staff in the teen's stomach. Chat Noir doubles over in a coughing fit, holding his midsection. Even Ladybug seems surprised at the elder's sudden violence. Empathetic, she shakes her head and rubs her temples with one hand, closing her eyes.

"Okay," she sighs. "I'm sorry. I've been in this business longer than I'd like to admit. I've just seen the terrible things Hades is capable of and... No one can know our civilian identities. We have to do everything to keep him from gaining the upper-hand. So…"

Chat gazes up at the fearless female above him, extending her hand as he had done just prior. Noting the soft smile hinting her lips, he grasps her hand and gently brings it to his lips. "M'lady…"

With a sharp gasp, she quickly retracts her hand, staring down at him in disbelief.

"Anyway," the master cuts in. "I won't repeat myself as you were most likely waking up when I began. Chat Noir's role is to be your shield, Ladybug. You were not meant for combat."

"I've been doing just fine up until now!"

"And the akumatized-victim nearly succeeded in getting not only your miraculous, but your life!"

At the mention of the source of her powers, Ladybug instinctively tucks her blue hair behind her ear. The red earrings shimmer at her concern, a secret language between close friends. Master Fu calms down and continues, "In another perspective, you have only succeeded in purifying the akumas and saving the victims, correct? You have not made much progress in discovering where Hades has his base or what his ultimate plan is."

Ladybug bites her lips and furrows her brows, accepting the blow. Chat Noir quickly hops onto the low porch, gaining the attention of both parties. He stood just slightly taller than the teen girl, her eyes catching the moonlight as she looks up at him. With eager eyes he pleas, "Let me fight with you. Let me protect these people as hard as you do. I can't guarantee that I'll be much help at first, but I'll learn quickly and support you, follow your lead until I can earn the spot of being your teammate."


	3. Title Drop

Go the Distance

Chapter 3

Title Drop

Authors Note real quick: thank you guys for favoriting and following this story! I've held out for a long time not including this song, but come on- this is a disney movie AU! I will keep this brief but this will basically be a time-skip to older Adrien/Marinette. 3 Feel free to leave reviews telling me what you like and don't like - those feedbacks light a fire under me and leave me feeling so inspired. Enough chit-chat - let's get down to business! (oops - wrong movie)

Most evenings, the pair strolls around the outskirts of towns. The fights are rough: knowing that each monster is actually an innocent human prevents the duo from killing the enemy first and asking questions later. During battle, Chat Noir always studies his partner, how she handles herself in battle. The more he does this, the more awe-struck the teen becomes. After a particular gruesome battle, Ladybug finds herself in the blonde's arms again.

"Chat, put me down," she breathes with a hiss of pain, eyes squeezing shut. Chat has no intention of letting her walk with a twisted ankle. "I said, let me go!"

"No can do, princess!" He stares diligently ahead, determined to make it to their master's abode before nightfall. Chat bites his bottom lip in frustration, eyes hardening with a steely look.

 _I was so stupid! If I hadn't stepped back like she said to watch her perform the finishing blow, I could have seen the second akumatized-victim attack from the side. The minotaur had just plowed into her like she was nothing while I-_

A gentle hand cups his face, breaking his train of toxic thoughts. The boy in leather gasps at the sensation, a warm tint painting his cheeks. The hand softly sweeps a thumb under his eyes, hinting the moisture pooling there.

"Chat Noir…." A concerned look wavers over her face as she gazes up at her 'support.' His hands grip her tighter to him. "It's not your fault, Chat. I told you to stay back. I told you-"

"No, Ladybug." He says quickly. "I'm just so full of doubt. I'm constantly in your way, no matter what I do."

The young teen hops out of his arms and before he could react, a large crack splits the air. The contact on her hand against his cheek stings as he stares at her in disbelief. Her blue eyes are icy as tears threaten to spill over.

"No, you're not! If Master Fu trusts you to give you the Chat miraculous, then so do I!" She shouts, shifting her weight to one side. "You've been taking more chances, anticipating the risks. You saved that pretty blue-haired girl in the town square before I even arrived on the scene. If you hadn't done that, the battle would have had a very different outcome. Our training sessions are producing good results, I promise. Now, could you keep carrying me, Kitty?" She finishes with a weak smile.

"Of course, Princess." Returning her smile, Chat gently picks her up. A risky thought crosses his mind, but is he suave enough to pull it off? He leans down to bring their faces inches apart and whispers, "But at the price of a kiss, M'lady."

An annoyed Ladybug stares up at him, swatting him away and mumbling half-hearted offenses at him.

 _I wonder if she even thinks of me that way. She's so amazing and driven and good-hearted..._

The leather-clad boy sighs dreamily, but remembers he's not here to chase heartstrings. He needs to keep things professional and learn how to become a hero, or something that'll lead to him learning more about his past. Only he and Master Fu knew the truth about his lineage. Learning that his father was the god of all gods… was a lot to take in, but he'll keep moving forward and stay focused.

Chat steals a glance at the girl in his arms, noting that her face was still slightly flushed, or was that just the red suit? Either way, she looks so adorable at times!

But with the darkening of the forest and the increase in akuma attacks, they both needed to concentrate on keeping the town's people safe. And after that? Would he learn who he is then?

 **I have often dreamed, of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin', "This is where I'm meant to be."**

"Ladybug!" Chat calls his partner as he swings the column hard to this left, catching the cyclops off-guard.

"On it!"

With a flick of her wrist, the entire town square has her whip laced in every nook and cranny, creating a tightly-woven net. Once the cyclops hit the first section, the rest came rushing in to ensnare the giant. Firmly bound, Ladybug casually walks over to the beast that continued to yell curses and threaten the heavens. But Chat notices her hips swaying to and fro, very different from when they were younger. Shaking his head, he lightly jogs to catch up to her just in case the cyclops had a trick up his sleeve.

She worms her hand in between the coils of her whip to grab the akumatized item: a broken piece of decorative pottery. She breaks the clay in two and the sick butterfly starts to fly away. Ladybug captures the bug with one hand and brings it to her lips. Chat smiles, knowing their job was finished, and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Blue eyes pop open in surprise and the white butterfly flutters gracefully away from them.

 **I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way, if I can be strong  
I know every mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

The pair rush to the scene of the crime, eyes peeled for who their next akuma-victim will be. Rising dust clouds and screams of terror bring them to the temple of Helen. Walking down the steps is a shadowy figure cloaked in darkness - the true power of the victim yet to be decided. A concerned citizen runs up to the figure, probably a friend or relative, begging to see past the evil. The victim is too far gone, deaf to reason and logic. With a sweeping motion of her hand, the victim finds himself sent flying in the air.

Just as Ladybug was preparing herself to save the victim through an elaborate series of acrobatic maneuvers - Chat beat her to it. Digging his sword into the ground, he extends the metal to its full length with him riding to the top. Catching the civilian, she watches his gradually let gravity sway them over to a nearby rooftop. He could have left to join her in battle, but in the corner of her eye, Ladybug witnesses him console the person, ensuring their safety and promising to bring back their friend. When had he been kind to everyone like that? When did he start thinking like a hero?

 **Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**

"Chat! You're so impossible sometimes!" Ladybug shrieks before turning away. Master Fu could only stare at the duo, struggling to stiffle his laughter.

"Don't you mean 'im-paws-ible? Or do you really mean 'can't-live-without'? I've good with either." He grins ear to ear.

He produces the much-too-large bouquet of roses in a vase once more. After he learned that her birthday was so soon, he jumped right away to getting her something. They had been working together three years already and she didn't tell him! Sure, hero work absorbed their schedules on the daily basis, but even on his birthday, the three of them celebrated with an extra desert. God he loves sweets.

"Plus," he adds, getting his princess to look at him once more. "I never uprooted these flowers. We can plant them here in Master Fu's garden. I'll even plant them just as you like them!"

At first, his lady stares him up and down. "You?"

"The one and only." He puffs his chest out a little, clawed hands on hips as he stares stoically off into the distance with ears flat against this blonde head. Hopefully he would look the part of a hero by now? "Ya know, if you fe-line up to the task later. Maybe we could take a stroll by moonlight later if you don't mind the little purr-ivacy."

In an instant, his lady doubles over red in the face. Fearing her health, Chat places the vase down and grabs her by the shoulders. Instead, she straightens up with a huge smile on her face, struggling to breathe only from laughing so hard.

 _This girl…._ Chat thinks to himself. _Is so damn cute!_

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**

Laying down on the straw mat in Master Fu's spare room, Adrien groans as the pain on his back flares up again. He grits his teeth, breathing hard as he tries to ride out the waves of blinding white-hot pain. Anything lightly touching the damaged skin was too much to bear, so he laid with his tunic covering only his lower body. His hand clenches in a fist, the fight replaying in his mind.

His screen door behind him slides open slowly.

"Master Fu-" he starts, starting to sit up.

"He had some other business to take care of," Ladybug's voice wafts over to him. Panic starts to rise in the young man's mind: he didn't have Plagg keeping him transformed. He and his tiny companion had both sustain serious injuries in the last battle, of course Master Fu would be away healing their kawamis - they were far more precious and important than he was, ever would be. Another flare of pain echoes across his back and he fights to hold back the groans.

The shadow cast on the wall facing him is more…. Soft. Gone is the armor. Only a figure dressed in a flowing dress and long locks of hair stands behind him. The screen door shuts and light footsteps slowly make their way towards him.

"Ladybug, why're you?-" Adrien stiffles another cry of pain.

"Just don't turn around!" the girl kneels behind him, readying the cloth of alcohol to clean the wounds. The sight of them made her stomach churn, four gashes from his left shoulder raking down to his right hip. The two middle ones are the deepest, still slowly oozing blood. "We need to clean the wound or else an infection will set in. This is going to hurt, a lot, but please bear with me."

She had been careless, too cocky in her work. She had the akumatized-victim pinned in a corner and was just about the break their item when one of their summoned, a bronze lion from the town's temple, jumped from the shadows. She didn't have time to dodge, she could only feel the impending shadow bounding her way. A low rumble from behind sent chills down her spin. She could almost feel its hot breath on her neck when Chat had stepped in.

By the time she whipped around, he had already backed the beast further away from her. Frozen to the spot - she could only watch them, fangs bared, claws flying. One swipe and Chat Noir was smacked right into the wall of the alley. His body crumpled to the ground, but the blood shone brightly on his back and wall. The sight of the red liquid had broken Ladybug out of her trance, but the damage was done.

She broke the item and quickly brought the butterfly to her lips, but the lion was getting restless. She had tossed the item in the air to commence the ladybugs who cleaned up everything that the akuma attacks had destroyed. The lion was about to grab Chat Noir's neck with its giant bronze jaws by the time the ladybugs made their way to the metal beast.

Another hiss of pain brings Ladybug to the present to see her partner suffering from her mistakes. The few candles surrounding the duo add little lighting to the situation, but they'll suffice. Their dimness will only add in keeping the young adults' identities secret. All it would take would be for her to lean over just a little more and-

She stops herself, resting back to her kneeling position with a sigh. Repeating the motions of cleaning the wound and sterilizing the cloth, she gradually cleans the gashes enough to start stitching the injury close. The outer two would be fine with simple bandages, but the inner gashes would been stitches. She grabs the thread and sterilized needle to begin the process, pinching the skin closer to seal the second gash. She can feel his muscles tense up the entire time.

When she finishes, thank the gods that was over, she helps him sit up so she could bandage his injuries. They pass the roll of bandages, they end up using more than four, back and forth around Adrien's chest. The entire time, a slow heat spread across her face.

 _When had Chat gotten so muscular? I know we've been training together and fighting Hades' akumas for about four years. I guess the world's hardships are shaping him into a hero faster than I thought._

A lump forms in her throat, still believing that he wouldn't have been bandaged so much if she hadn't gotten reckless. She grabs his shoulders and releases the flood of emotions, sobbing into the nape of his neck. He stiffens, completely caught off guard. He rests a hand on top of hers on his good shoulder.

"M'lady, do you trust me?" He asks, his heart pounding hard in his chest. This could be dangerous, this could be a mistake.

"With my life, Chat." She chokes out.

Squeezing his eyes tight, he turns around and cradles her to his chest. He rocks them gently, hushing her with gentle coos.

"I won't look, Princess. I promise."

She hangs on to his strong arms, her back to his chest. His toned muscles felt hot on the other side of her dress. But she could only squeeze her eyes shut and continue to ride the waves of emotion as he held her together as she continues to fall a part.

 **But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

"Chat, don't look!" His lady giggles. He allows his eyes to be blindfolded, but his sense of hearing and smell were heightened to the point he didn't need sight to know she was making his favorite dessert. He places his clawed hands over his chest as if wounded.

"You've got to be kitten me right now!" He teases. "All these pawsitively ridiculous accusations, why I never." Black ears flicker this way and that as he hears her walk over to where he sat on Master Fu's porch. She places a plate down next to them but the present in his lap surprised him!

"Okay," his lady bites her lips. "Open them!"

She didn't need to tell him twice! He made quick work of the blindfold and the neatly wrapped gift. When he gets to his gift, he pauses. His arms go limp and the cheerful expression on his face drops as he studies the gift in his hands. Her stomach drops.

"Do… Do you not like it?" She asks tentatively. He turns to her quickly with tears in his eyes and pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Of course I do!" Chat cheers. "I bet you made this, didn't you Princess?"

She giggles as she replies, "You bet! Happy 20th birthday, Kitty."

The fabric in his hands felt so soft even between his gloved fingers. The scarf displays various textiles detailing their adventures these past five years from the first beast they battled together to most major events up until now. Wow, she's an amazing woman. He hugs her even tighter as he thinks how the scarf and her friendship would keep him warm in the oncoming winter months.

 **Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**


End file.
